runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Fletching training
Fletching is one of the 18 skills in RuneScape Classic. Like most of the skills, it requires intensive clicking. Visit the Fletching page for more information. Inventory To train the fletching skill efficiently, the player should have in their inventory the best axe they can use or afford if they are gathering the logs themselves. Next to their axe should hold a Sleeping bag, which will be used to reduce fatigue that is gained from gaining experience, a knife for cutting the logs, and 27 logs that you are able to cut at your current Fletching level. Location It is recommended for the player to fletch at the Seer's village bank, where it is surrounded by member's only trees needed for training. Levels 1 - 70 As there is no Grand Exchange in RuneScape Classic, the player must either cut the logs themselves, or buy logs from other players. Then simply make: *Arrow shafts - (Levels 1 - 10; 231 Logs; 1,155 experience) *Unstrung longbows - (Levels 10 - 20; 332 Logs; 3,320 experience) *Unstrung Oak shortbows - (Levels 20 - 25; 206 Oak logs; 3,399 experience) *Unstrung Oak longbows - (Levels 25 - 35; 582 Oak logs; 14,550 experience) *Unstrung Willow shortbows - (Levels 35 - 40; 446 Willow logs; 14,829.5 experience) *Unstrung Willow longbows - (Levels 40 - 50; 1,545 Willow logs; 64,117.5 experience) *Unstrung Maple shortbows - (Levels 50 - 55; 1,306 Maple logs; 65,300 experience) *Unstrung Maple longbows - (Levels 55 - 70; 9,802 Maple logs; 570,966.5 experience) If you followed all of the above, you would need in total, 563 logs, 788 Oak logs, 1,991 Willow logs, and 11,108 Maple logs. Gathering these logs will also get you 1,278,862.5 Woodcut experience, which is enough to reach level 74 Woodcut if you obtain all the logs yourself. Levels 70 - 99 The most common way of achieving level 99 Fletching is to make bows. Since most likely, you'll obtain the logs yourself, money is not an issue here. In fact, the issue is now time and patience. It is recommended to fletch Yew longbows, then cast high level alchemy on them to convert them into Coins. Once you reach level 85, fletch Magic longbows, and do the same thing. You must make: *Yew longbows - (Levels 70 - 85; 16,807 Yew logs; 2,521,050 Experience) *Magic longbows - (Levels 85 - 99; 53,420 Magic logs; 9,775,860 Experience) As the High level alchemy value of the bows is 768gp for Yew longbows, and 1,536gp for Magic longbows, High level alching them will return you with 94,960,896gp, which assumes that the player obtained their own nature runes. Other methods Another way of training Fletching would be to make arrows. Arrow shafts can be bought for fairly cheap from players, and Arrowtips can be bought either from shops, or from other players, and can be a lot quicker than gathering logs to be cut and made into bows if money is not an issue. Making arrows would also be beneficial for those wanting to train the Ranged skill, as a lot of arrows are needed if the player wishes to train the Ranged skill to a high level. See also Category:Fletching Category:Training